A Hot Night In Nome
by tohodynasty
Summary: The events that occurred after Balto had returned to Nome and all the children were well. Balto and Jenna wanted some privacy after the crowd finally settled down ;)


It was snowing hard in the town of Nome, Alaska. Half dog/half wolf Balto and sexy Siberian husky Jenna were keeping warm in the town butcher's meat locker, accompanied by a blazing hot furnace that kept them all relaxed and toasty. They were reliving funny memories, one that by coincidence happened in the very place they were keeping warm. **If you've seen the movie, then you know what moment I'm speaking of.**

The lovely canine couple shared a few more laughs, then they started getting even more comfortable. They moved right in front of the burning metal furnace, then Jenna motioned Balto to lay on his back on the wooden floor. Balto did as he was told and laid down, giving Jenna full view of her favorite toy. Jenna drooled over Balto's hard boner while she ran her white-furred hands over his rugged chest. Balto felt Jenna's warm touch over his muscles and groaned softly, his tail wagging slowly.

Jenna gave Balto her warm, sexy smile and moved her hands lower towards his cock and sack. She rubbed both inner sides of Balto's legs, causing his wolfhood (since he has more wolf in him than dog, I'm going by wolfhood) to harden. As soon as Jenna was fully satisfied with the hugeness of Balto's love stick, she bent her head down and took his stick inside her mouth. She bobbed her mouth up and down over his rock-hard rod and as she did so, she could hear Balto groaning satisfyingly. Her warm, moist saliva slathered over Balto's penis and down to his fuzzy ball sack.

As she continued sucking Balto down, Jenna moved her left hand lower towards his sack. She took Balto's dick harder in her mouth, all while fondling and playing with his balls. Balto groaned louder, accepting Jenna's control over his wolfhood. "Oh Jen..." Balto groaned happily, feeling her rough tongue wrap around his meat stick. Jenna sucked harder and harder and Balto groaned louder and louder. The harder Jenna sucked, the more stimulated Balto became. The feel of Jenna's hand consistently caressing his balls made Balto ejaculate hard inside Jenna's open mouth. Jenna gagged a little on Balto's saucy cum, then swallowed it down after releasing his cock from her mouth.

After a few minutes of rest, Jenna got up and rolled over on her back. Balto moved and got over Jenna's body, spreading her back legs wide to reveal her glistening wet pussy. Jenna giggled sexily, feeling Balto caress her soft pussy gently. Her tail wagged happily as Balto spread her pussy lips open, revealing the moist pink flesh inside. His dick remaining hard, he pleasantly started teasing Jenna's open pussy by caressing his wolfhood against her love garden. Jenna moaned softly as Balto continued teasing her wettening pussy.

Then suddenly, Balto slowly pushed his cock inside Jenna's pussy and started fucking her gently. Jenna moaned and whimpered as Balto thrusted his heavy wolfhood in her. The sensation of his large penis massaging the inside of her vagina made her midsection jiggle frantically. Balto grabbed her jiggly thighs with his hands to keep her still, slowly gaining speed in her pussy. He started fucking Jenna's love spot faster, hearing her erotic and passionate whimpers and moans. He grasped her thighs harder as he pounded her tight little pussy ferociously. He then gained even more speed, fucking her pussy even faster and harder. Her moans aroused him greatly as he forced his dick deeper inside her. Her so-called pleas for mercy didn't stop him as he drilled her moistening crotch the hardest he could until her pussy exploded with delicious husky cum.

After she had finished ejaculating all over his dick and the wooden board planks, he pulled his dick out and masturbated over Jenna's exposed belly. Minutes later, crystal-clear cum squirted out all over her white, furry stomach and flowed down into her belly-button and down both her legs. Finally they both reverted back to canine form and gently Balto laid down on top of his sexy Siberian goddess until the blizzard passed.


End file.
